Fix Me, Fix You
by DreamBeautifulxx
Summary: Riley Matthews is messed up, her former self was gone and was replaced. Lucas Friar is the new kid with a dark past. They meet each other and Lucas discovers Riley is broken and lost. He wants to know everything about her, talk to her, and be friends with her, but she pushes him away. There will be obstacles along the way. Somehow they will help each other. RUCAS
1. The Meeting

**Don't own anything... Enjoy! Also if you like BIG TIME RUSH, please go check out my other story on it called Bad Boy, New Girl.**

* * *

Riley Matthews woke up to sun hitting her face. She dreaded going back to John Quincy Adams High School for another terrible day. The reason was that Riley gets bullied and she doesn't know why. Not everyone bullies her, just the popular kids, but no one seems to help her. She has no one. Her former best friend, Maya, was gone to be friends with the artistic kids.

 _She has talent, you don't have any. Not a single speck._ Riley thought to herself, staying in bed and closing her eyes not wanting to wake up to the morning sun.

Her other former best friend, Farkle, went to be with the overachievers and genius kids at school. Once in a while, they would look at each other and go their different ways, usually with Riley walking away with one single tear sliding down her cheeks.

 _He is one of the smartest kids in school, while you are one of the dumbest and stupidest._ Riley's demons in her head was telling her all the stuff that she wasn't, she was use to it by now.

Surprisingly, Riley used to be bubbly and the happiest girl in the world. Ever since high school came, the happy and sunshine girl, was gone in an instant. The light she produced was dimmed greatly. No happy Riley, means no light. She got bullied, went into depression and anorexia, started hating herself with every bone in her body, and worst of all...lost her friends. She lost everything she lived for. The only thing that keeps her alive is her little brother, Auggie, and her parents because they do not know what is going on in her life. Everyday at breakfast and dinner she skips into the kitchen with a big fake smile on her pale face to not show anything was wrong in her existence at school in front of her family. For breakfast, she would eat a banana or an apple, skip lunch at school most of the time, and at dinner would eat a small scooping of whatever what was on the dinner table. She would lie to her parents saying, "I'm just stressed", "I had a really big lunch", or "I'm not hungry."

Riley hated feeling this way. She just couldn't help it. After school she would run to her house and lock herself in her room than cry. No one was around. Her parents at work, her brother at school.

 _It's not like they would care anyway._ Riley thought to herself whenever she cries.

Back to the present, Riley got up and removed herself of her pajamas, which consisted of a black t-shirt and pink shorts to get into her school clothes. She is wearing a navy blue hoodie, blue denim jeans, and her black converse. Went into her bathroom to brush her teeth than she put on concealer to cover her dark under eye circles. She grabbed her black and white striped backpack and head into the kitchen.

"Hey Riley!" Her enthusiastic brother said with a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth. Riley forced to put a smile on.

"Hey Augs" she said in a quiet voice and sat down at the table.

"Sweetie, do you want some pancakes?" Her mom, Topanga, asking even though she knew that Riley would say no, like she usually does. Riley shook her head slightly and grabbed an apple, taking a bite out of it, trying to get the thoughts out of her head.

 _Oh look, little Riley is going to be fat._

 _Everyone come over here to see the world's fattest girl!_

 _She is too weak to starve herself and be skinny._

 _Kill yourself._

Two words. The last two words and thought, made her shutter. Goosebumps started forming. That is the only thought she has everyday. Those two words haunts her every second that it can. Riley got up quickly.

"Mom, I'm gonna go to school a bit early. Where's dad?" Riley asked her mom.

"Dad left earlier to go to the school to finish grading some papers. Bye Riley!" She said giving Riley a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Ri Ri!" Said Auggie giving Riley a kiss on the cheek too. She genuinely smiled slightly and walked through the door and on her way to another day of hell.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas Friar woke up to the sound of his mother yelling at him and shaking him to wake up.

"LUCAS FRIAR, WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" His mother bellowed.

"Moooom" Lucas whined and put his face back down directly on the pillow, trying to go back to sleep.

"You are going to miss your first day of school!"

"Do I have to go? Can't we go back to Texas?" Lucas asked and complained, now fully sitting up and looking down. Suddenly his white t-shirt and red, plaid pajamas were looking interesting, trying to avoid the woman's, in front of him, gaze. She sighed and sat down next to him on his bed and put her arm around him.

"Honey, you know this is a great opportunity for your dad and me. In New York, veterinarian jobs pay more here than Texas and since we got a promotion, we get an extra bonus." Lucas' mom said while looking a bit sympathetic to her only son and child.

"I know, mom. It's just hard getting used to everything here. Everything is the opposite in this place." He said finally looking at his mother.

"I know, but we'll both get through it okay?" She asked. Lucas only nodded his head slowly and looked down again. His mom got up.

"Now you go get dressed and meet me in the kitchen for breakfast with your father." She said and half smiled than walked out of his bedroom and closing the the door behind her. Lucas groaned and fell back on his bed and started to worry about what would happen in his new school.

 _What if the the other students and teachers don't like me?_

 _What if I make a fool out of myself?_

 _What if I get lost?_

 _What if I don't make any friends or at least acquaintances?_

 _What if a zombie apocalypse happened and everyone would eat me because I'm new?_

He shook the last thought out of his head realizing that it is most likely impossible for that to happen on his first day of school. About two minutes later, he got up and started to get ready for this terrifying day. He did his morning routine which only consisted of using the toilet and brushing his teeth. Lucas wore a green and black plaid shirt that 'complimented his eyes' as his mother would say, black denim jeans, and black sneakers. He messed up his hair a bit and grabbed his green backpack than head to the kitchen.

"Son! Looks like your mother woke up the sleeping beast." His father exclaimed, seeing him. Lucas replied with an eye roll. He kissed his mom's cheek and grabbed a plate for his breakfast and got himself eggs, bacon, and toast than sat down with his father at the table.

"Are you nervous, honey?" His mother said from the stove cooking more bacon.

"Of course, mom." Lucas said after finishing the food in his mouth.

 _Try terrified. That could be more accurate than just nervous._ Lucas thought, shaking his head slightly. 5 minutes later he finish the last of his food and put his empty plate in the sink. He grabbed his backpack and headed towards the door.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Lucas yelled and recieved a 'bye sweetie' and 'bye son'. He walked through his front door and walked slowly to his possible doom.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley got onto a train in the sub station and stood in her usual spot. All the daily people are here, a man in a brown business suit reading the newspaper, a woman that always wear too many jewelry, and a woman with 3 adorable children surrounding her. Riley half smiled at the sight than sighed. She than noticed some one on the train that she has never seen before in the years she has been on this train.

Riley looked at a boy about her age, but definitely taller and he does look a little bit muscular and broad. From what she can see the boy had really dark dirty blond hair and a good sense of style. When he looked up and looked at her, her breathing stopped suddenly. He has gorgeous emerald, green eyes that could warm you in a second and he is very extremely attractive. A face that every girl loves.

They stared at each other in wonder for a while, when he smiled and made Riley weak in the knees and everywhere else. She gave him a soft grin and turned away from his long gaze on her. Suddenly her smile faded.

 _He is too attractive to like a worthless and helpless girl like you. You will just waste his time and yours. You don't deserve to be loved or at least liked. You don't deserve anything._ She can't help herself but thought. Her eyes started to water. Tears didn't fall. It's too early to cry right now. Later.

Lucas didn't know what happen just a minute ago. The moment he looked up from his book, a brunette was staring at him. Not just a normal brunette, a beautiful one. She was pretty, no beyond pretty, gorgeous in his eyes. Mystery girl has a amazing chocolate eyes. He can't help but think they seem... Broken and depressed. In fact all of her seemed like that. He gave her a charming smile and she gave him a soft lovely one. Lucas want to see her smile all the time. It made him happy and lessened the nerves and worries about school. She turned away from Lucas' gaze on her. He only saw her back. Lucas replayed her smile in his head than he unintentionally smiled.

The train stopped indicating that school was here. Riley rushed out trying to not get involved with her bullies. She ran in trying to get to her father's classroom. Her favorite place in the whole school because no one would mess with her if her dad is with her. Her plan did not succeed. Looks like her bullies were waiting for her and Riley came in at the wrong time. They came to her slowly with Riley's head bully, Missy Bradford, in the front of the pack. They stopped in front of her. Riley should have gotten used to this by now, but she just couldn't even if she tried.

"Aww was little Riley here running to avoid us. Now that is just rude. I am so sad." Missy said in a fake sad voice and run her perfectly manicured nails on her face to manipulate tears. Some of her followers snicker behind her. Missy keep walking towards Riley and she kept walking backwards until her back hit the lockers.

"Look Riley, you are a pathetic person and to be honest you were a mistake to begin with. No wonder your only friends left you and the entire school hate you. You will never be pretty or skinny enough to be loved." Missy said bitterly. Riley found herself sitting against the lockers with Missy looking down on her.

"Wait a minute, before Maya left you, didn't your parents like Maya better than you. Saying stuff like Maya was an Amazon warrior and pretty and also said that Maya was like the daughter that they never had?" She asked with a smirk. Riley didn't answer and looked down. Missy and her followers laughed loudly and started to point at her.

"Please stop." Riley said in the softest voice possible. Missy heard it.

"What did you just say whore?" Missy asked glaring at the girl who was nearly in tears and terrified.

"I said please stop." She said with an quieter voice if possible. Suddenly she felt a painful sting on the side of her face. Missy had slapped her. Riley looked up in pain and shock.

"Don't ever talk back to me. I don't want to hear your hideous voice." She said walking away with her followers on her trail.

When they left, Riley held her hand up to her slapped cheek. It still stinged and she knew there was going to be a bruise soon. She pulled her knees to her chest and placed her arms on them than covered her head in them and cried. Cried until someone found her.

Lucas walked inside the school, still nervous. He looked ahead and saw a shadow against the lockers. He moved in closer and saw a girl crying. Not just any girl, the subway girl. He rushed towards her, almost like it was an instinct. He crouched down next to her and put his arm around her. Riley jumping at the contact, not daring to look up, just sobbed harder and relaxed herself against her mystery person, covering her face in his shirt. A few moments later the crying has subsided and Riley looked up into the emerald eyes she saw before.

"Subway boy" She muttered to herself. They held a gaze for a while until Riley stood up unexpectantly.

"Thank you and sorry for ruining your shirt" Riley said looking at him who was still sitting. Lucas got up after hearing her melodic voice and slightly grinned at her.

"You're welcome and no problem." He said, but the smile has faded once he saw her cheeks. It was extremely red and a small bruise was forming in the center. He reached out for it and rubbed it softly. Riley leaned into his touch a little bit. Strangely, she felt safe with a boy she only knew this morning. Riley realized what was going on and stepped back. She grabbed her backpack, which was sitting on the floor. She walked away, but Riley turned back to her subway boy and gave a small smile before running away.

Lucas was frozen. He didn't what just happened. One moment he was thinking of ways he would mess up his first day, next he was comforting subway girl. She looked broken and gone. She was here, but her personality, smile, and soul was not. Lucas was determined to befriend and talk to her, even if he would get hurt along the way.

* * *

 **Did you like it?! Leave a review please. You can also make suggestions. Also don't forget to favorite and follow. GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES, ESPECIALLY BAD BOY, NEW GIRL. Bye and see you next time!**


	2. Hello

**Don't own anything... Enjoy! By the way I put Subway Boy instead of Lucas Friar because him and Riley don't know each other yet.**

* * *

Riley looked down at her notes waiting for math class to be over to get to second period and trying the avoid the glances her classmates are looking at her. She pretended that she didn't notice, now it is making her uncomfortable.

 _I know I am ugly, STOP STARING! I can't do anything to make me pretty._

A paper ball hit her desk, that said, 'to Loser Riley' and Riley knew it was a hate note, but she still opened it, curious to what one of her classmates complained about her this time. She looked around and saw one of Missy's followers, Connie, looking at her and she smirked at Riley than turned to the teacher. Riley opened the piece of paper and sighed as usual. Everyday Connie would do this to become Missy's best friend. The note said...

 _ **You do know that whatever you do, you will always be Loser Riley. The one who should disappear because it will make everyone on Earth happier and relieved that they don't have to deal with you anymore or see your monster of a face. Why don't you just stop living?**_

Riley crumpled the paper and walked to the trash can. She threw the hurtful letter gently into the can and move toward her seat. She looked up at the clock and saw that there was still thirty five minutes left of class.

 _When will this torture of a day be over?_

Suddenly, the door opened and everyone looked up to see who entered and the person Riley saw shocked her.

 _Subway Boy_

The girls in the class, excluding Riley, immediately fixed their clothes and hair since seeing the very attractive boy. All Riley heard was the girls talking about him a bit too loudly.

"OMG! Who is that guy?"

"He is so hot!"

"I need him to be my boyfriend now!"

"I want him, so ladies back off!"

Riley didn't know why, but hearing those girls who barely wear any clothing, say that makes her boiled inside. She looked down trying to get rid of her red face.

 _Why am I jealous? He won't go for a desperate loser like me. I bet he will completely ignore me because him not wanting to be seen with me. He will not like me, he will not like me, he will not like me._ She said trying to convince herself. Riley looked back up when she heard his beautiful voice.

"I'm sorry I am late Mrs.-" he paused, quickly looking at his schedule sheet.

"-Hanson. I am a new student and the principal was showing me around the school."

"Oh, that is all right, dear," said, standing up from her chair and firmly shaking his hand also giving him a welcoming smile.

"You can sit beside the girl with the blue hoodie." She said and went back to her table. Riley looked around and saw the desk on her left is the only available in the class. Subway boy saw her and smiled, walking to his desk, ignoring all the girls he passed by that gave him flirty and seductive looks. He sat down next to her and Riley looked away trying not to get lost in his perfect eyes again. She felt something tap her. She looked and saw it was subway boy.

"Hey" he said and gave her the charming smile that made her feel like she was on air. Riley gave him a soft smile and looked down at her lap, knowing every girl in class was looking or glaring at her.

"Okay class, I will be giving you a worksheet with 40 questions on it," said and the entire class groaned.

"You didn't let me finish. You may work with a partner to do this worksheet. When you and your partner get together, please come up to me to get the sheet. Go!"

Everyone was rushing around to get a partner that they want. Riley knew she was going to be alone so she sat still in her seat. She saw Connie walking past her to get to mystery boy.

"Hey hot stuff, do you want to be my partner and boyfriend?" She asked him and smirking expecting him to say yes while touching his right arm.

 _Of course he is going to say yes. If only I look like Connie maybe I would have a boyfriend and I could have a chance subway boy._

Surprisingly, he took Connie's had off.

"Actually, I was going to ask her to be my partner." He said, pointing towards Riley. She was shocked and wide eyes. Connie gasped and squealed in frustration than walked away stomping in her 5 inch heels. Riley looked at subway boy and still didn't say anything.

"So will you be my partner, subway girl?" He asked her with hopeful eyes. Since she couldn't talk, knowing she will mess up, she nodded eagerly and for the first time in months she smiled wide. Subway boy smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth, and scooted his desk next to hers.

"We have to go get the worksheet now." Riley said softly. She was melting into his eyes.

"Y-yeah" he said, gazing into her soft chocolate eyes. Riley broke it after a couple of seconds.

 _OMG! He blew off Connie for me! No don't think like that Loser Riley. He will not like you. He was just pitying you. That's right._

She came out of her thought when he grabbed her hand to get the math questions and dragging her with him. Butterflies appeared in her stomach, no, a whole zoo appeared. Electricity went up her arms and when it disappeared came some sort of tingly feeling replaced it. Riley took the paper from and they went back to their seats. They both sat in their seats and leaned in to look at the questions. Riley blushed realizing how close they were together. Moments later, they were the first ones to finish in class on the long sheet.

"Finally! I thought we were going to do that forever!" Subway boy exclaimed and sighing over dramatically. Riley was chuckling.

"Yeah. You know, I didn't take you as a math genius." She said with a confused and curious face.

"Are you calling me dumb?" He said while fake being hurt, but Riley being the insecure person she is, fell for it.

"Oh no! I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. Ugh! Now you are mad at me and-" she started to apologize, however got interrupted when he put his hands on her mouth. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was just kidding, subway girl." Subway boy said chuckling and taking his hand away from her mouth. Riley blushed in embarrassment.

 _Stupid stupid stupid. Stop being so naive you idiot! Great, he must think you are a weirdo._

The bell rang indicating it was the end of class and time for lunch. She quickly packed up her stuff and quickly wanted to get to her locker before she does something humiliating in front of subway boy. Riley got up and went straight toward the door.

"Will I see you at lunch?" He asked before she escaped.

 _Don't get your hopes up Riley. He is just gonna leave you like everyone did because you are not worth it. Why would he want to be friends with you. You are depressed, anorexic, unsocial, a freak, and so much more. You will only make him and yourself miserable._

"I'll see you around" she left the room after that leaving a confused boy behind her.

 _Why is she pushing me away? I am going to be friends with her even if she doesn't want me to. Subway girl is a mystery to me and I kinda like it._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lunch time came and Riley was heading to the school courtyard to sit by herself again under the tree she is so familiar to. She sat down on the soft green grass and was reading a random book she checked out at the library. She suddenly felt a presence next to her. Riley looked up to find subway boy looking back at her.

"Uh hello?" She said, but it came out as a question.

"Hi" he replied with a goofy grin.

"How did you know I sit here at lunch?"

"I saw you walking out here by yourself and now here I am!" He said with delight in his voice. Riley can't help but smile.

"Where is your lunch?" Subway boy asked noticing she didn't have food with her and taking out his sandwhich from his bag.

"I forgot my lunch at home." Riley lied right through her teeth.

"Do want half of my sandwhich?" He said offering her the half of it.

"No thank you I'm not hungry. I had a really big breakfast and I ate a granola bar I got from my dad before coming out here." She lied even more. He looked at her suspiciously, but let it slide.

 _Yes! He fell for it. Now I won't gain any more calories._

"So subway girl, I have a feeling we will talk to each other more so I need to stop calling you by your nickname. Do you have a name or will I be calling you subway girl from now on?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"My name is Riley, Riley Matthews."

"I am Lucas, Lucas Friar."

* * *

 **Did you like it? Please leave a review and suggestions on what you want to happen! Hopefully I'll update soon, bye!**


End file.
